Our Angel
by LoveIsAlways
Summary: With that 100 Watt smile of hers, she was our Angel. Our world, and everything revolved around that special girl. She was something different to each of us. She touched everyone's heart in a different way. Find out about Kayiena Rose Desjardins' life.
1. Introduction

**Our Angel**

Kayiena Rose Desjardins was our best friend. She was everything to us. Our breath of fresh air, our shoulder to cry on. To each of us, she was something different. If we could put her under one title, its 'Our Angel" because that's exactly what she is, an Angel. She never led on that she had troubles, she always hid it behind that 100 watt smile of hers. The thing was... she was always smiling. Even when it rained, she smiled. Never bothered her. The glass was always half full in her life, she always made it out to be like that.

You never realize a good thing until its gone, taken from you. Never to be seen again. That's when you realize, when the only good thing in your life, the light at the end of that dark tunnel is put out, taken away. Kayiena was our light, our musical note. No matter what anyone said to her, she never took it to heart. She never cared about what anyone said about her. She was a free spirit, and nothing could stop her.

She never blamed anyone, she never blamed herself. She was too young, so innocent, with so much ahead in her life. It's so hard to say goodbye, we shouldn't have to. It's too soon to say goodbye, we were supposed to graduate highschool together. Get our diplomas and throw our hats into the air. The peacekeeper, shy and sweet. With the noblest of hearts, and determination so fierce it could stop a bull in its tracks. She was beautiful, inside and out.

How are we supposed to breathe with our air taken away, to see when our eyes have been closed; speak, now that our voice has been taken away. She never asked for what she got. She never complained with what she had. She dealt, and she taught us to play with the cards we were given. It wasn't fair that the glue to our gang was ripped away. Now the pieces lay, waiting to be picked up again. And they never will, because our Angel is gone. Her wings have spread. Just like they were always meant to.

She's like a sunset, beautiful, peaceful, but doesn't stay long enough. She didn't stay with us long enough. She was supposed to be with us forever, our kids were supposed to be best friends. She didn't stay. She had to go. It was her time. But it shouldn't of been her time. Anyone else would of been good enough, so why did God have to take away the most beautiful thing in the world. He's greedy and selfish, and wanted her all to himself, and for that we hate him.

We need you, because we're crying, we need you by our side. Your voice and laughter haunts our ears and we want to call out to you, but you're not there. Because you're gone. And we miss you so much, what's left of our hearts yearn for you, they throb when the truth comes to us. That you're not coming back, we'll never see you, hear you, speak to you or feel you in our arms. If we could have one thing, it would be to see you again, to hug you. And say the things we never said to you before. To thank you. For being yourself. For always saying the right words to get us through our days.

Everything we do, reminds us of you. We miss you, and we want you back. There's so much to say, so much to do that we haven't yet. We will never get to though, you're gone. Gone from our lives, we can feel you though, your spirit remains with us. You will always have a piece of our hearts, no one can ever take that away from us. The wind that touches us, that's your laugh, the stars in the sky are your eyes watching us, and the sun... is your touch, constantly on our shoulder, you'll always be with us, just out of reach.


	2. The Accident

Chapter one- The Accident

It was the summer I turned twelve, we were all twelve now, going on thirteen. Our first year of being a teenager, Chris told me that he was relieved just to have made it this far. I gave him a good smack upside the head for that because if anyone deserves to be here today, it's Chris Chambers. Actually everyone deserves to be where they are in some way, shape or form.

Chris is the most beautiful person I've ever met. Other people would say he's dirt just like the rest of his family, but those are the kind of people you give the finger to. Their opinions don't matter, unless you let them matter. He's a lot smarter than he lets on, and I'm gong to force him to take the college courses. He is smart, he does well in school and brings home average grades. But does he ever get a hint of a compliment. Nope, so what does his dad do instead? He beats him, and that gets me angry. And all because he _can_? Normally, I'm the one to fix him up, and I don't mind one bit. He asks us not to feel sorry for him, but I can't help it, because every time a new bruise surfaces, the pain in his eyes increase.

Gordie Lachance is another one of my best friends, he's the oldest in our group with the best talent for writing stories. The things he comes up with, but not once has his parents ever read or even acknowledged one story. They're still grieving over their oldest son's death, Denny died four months ago in a car accident and they still haven't got their act together. I feel even worse for Gordie because he's become the ghost child. No one, especially Gordie should be treated like that. Someone so sweet and innocent, with so much room to grow should never be ignored. And with a talent like his, he'll never be ignored again.

Teddy Duchamp is the craziest boy you'll ever meet. I was actually afraid of him when we first met, but then he turned out to be real sweet, just with a rambunctious personality. I think that's why everyone loves him so much. He may be a little upfront all the time, and some times insulting but, that's nothing we can't keep under control. The two of us have known each other the longest, I think we were seven when we met, and I was the only one who knew how his Father truly was. I think after he came back from Normandy, he became a little twisted, and I became positive of my assumptions when he took Teddy's ear and nearly burnt it off on the stove. He was taken away after that. So because of his Father, Teddy is more than half deaf in one ear. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who knows this, but deep down, Teddy still loves his Father. And now that I think about it, anyone can tell because he still defends his Father's name. The only Idol Teddy will ever have is his father, and he hopes to be up on the Front Line, just like him.

Vern Tessio reminds me of a little kid, he is the cutest kid I've ever met. He's my baby, and there are so many things between us. I love him to death, and would do anything for him, for any of the boys. If only he'd become a little more aggressive, if only he'd harden up a little. I still love the way he is, but maybe I can't fully blame his behaviour on him, it's partly his brother's fault too, always picking on him. Vern just needs a little confidence booster. I don't think it's fair that he has to go home to his brother all the time, but then again... so does Chris. Chris gets it worse but still, he knows how to handle himself. Vern still has a lot of learning to do.

Now, if you don't know who I am then you'll probably know my brother, Vince Desjardins. He's one of the hoods from Ace Merrill's gang of twits. Although, I've never met the Cobra's face to face, but I've heard of them. They're ruthless and I hope I don't have any bad encounters with them. I know who every one of them is though, there's John or "Ace" Merrill, their "fearless" leader, Eyeball Chambers (Chris' brother), Billy Tessio,(Vern's brother), therers my brother, Charlie Hogan, Fuzzy Bracowicz, and Jack. I don't know what Jack's last name is but... who really cares anyway. Those are the members of Castle Rock's most feared gang.

And my name is Kayiena Rose Desjardins, Vince's little sister and best friends with Chris, Gordie, Teddy and Vern. My life went down hill the summer I turned twelve, I never thought this would happen to me, but then again people on this side of town always seem to get the short end of the stick.

What happened:

_It was July sixth, Daddy had ordered two tickets to see a baseball game. One for him, one for me. It was going to be our night out. The both of us shared a passion for baseball, and our teams were playing. I loved the Boston Red Sox and Daddy was a fan of the Washington Nationals. They were playing over in Washington and it only took about three hours to get there. The game started at three so we left at noon._

_We were about forty-five minutes into the game when Daddy started drinking. When the game was three quarters of the way finished I asked him,_

"_Daddy, do you really think you should be drinking if you're going to be driving later?"_

"_I've only had a couple sweetheart, don't worry. I'll be fine to drive home," he had told me, then jumped up when his team smacked a home run._

_Now to Daddy, a couple is about four or five. In the next forty-five minutes, he'd probably have another two drinks. That'll be six or seven. I hope Daddy's right, I hope he'll be okay._

_We were on our way home and I was listening to Daddy ramble on excitedly about the game, his team had won and he was ecstatic_. _I was starting to get nervous when I noticed the speed he was going at, almost twice the maximum. We were ten minutes from getting inside Castle rock when I noticed him drift over to the other lane, the one coming away from Castle Rock, and then I saw the headlights. They blinded my vision and I remember screaming, "__**DADDY, WATCH OUT!"**__ and then there was the crash. I heard the crunch of metal on metal, I slammed my head off the window and then I blacked out._

_When I woke up, Mama was sleeping, holding my hand in hers and her head was laying on top of them. I looked around and saw the over whiteness of the walls and the white bed sheets. Then I saw the night gown I was wearing and I knew I was in a hospital. But confusingly, I couldn't hear the beep-beep from the monitors that I expected from watching the movies. I shifted and that woke Mama up. I watched her as she broke into a smile and her eyes watered, she hugged me. When she parted, she started to speak, all I could see was her lips moving but I had no idea what she was saying. I was panicking inside._

"_Mama, Mama! I can't hear, why can't I hear?" I cried out, the tears started to leak out of my eyes. I knew I was speaking because my lips were moving but no sound could be heard, but she seemed to be able to hear me._

_I watched her lips move but I couldn't understand. _

"_No, no. I can't hear you. What are you saying? Mama, I'm scared. Why can't I hear?"_

_I watched her lean over and press a button, her lips moved briefly then a few moments later a Doctor came in. From what I could tell, she was talking to him and he came over and spoke._

_I shook my head, "I can't hear you, what are you saying? What's happened to me?" _

_The Doctor turned to my mom and from what I could see of his lips moving I could make out the word 'tests', and 'goes'._

_Over the course of three days, I had six tests run on me. The Doctor wrote me a note, explaining what was happening. They wanted to see if this was just temporary. But from the results the tests were showing, this was permanent. My hearing didn't get any better and the news was broken to my Mom and I. Where I had only lost my hearing, my Daddy had lost his life. He died early that morning. His heart had beat for the last time at 3:24 this morning. _

From that time on, I became deaf. I lost my hearing and my Daddy lost his life. To alcohol, and speed. I felt bad for the other family, I wonder if they lost anyone? After I got out of the hospital it became obvious that I was able to pick up lip reading. In about two weeks maybe three I had no trouble reading them. It became second nature, like I'd been doing it all my life. I had an easier time reading lips rather than learning the hand signals. I don't really complain about what happened to me, sure I'm upset that I lost my hearing, and I felt that it wasn't fair. But I'd much rather be alive and deaf. Than Dead.

I miss my Daddy, sure I don't think that he should of drank then went and drove home. I don't think it's fair that his life was taken. But that's what happened, and I can't take it back. I would if I could but there is no possible way. I still cry about him, I miss him everyday, and I keep one of his shirts wrapped around one of my larger bears. I also took his necklace, the one he wore the night he died. If only alcohol had never been invented. Daddy would be alive and Chris' Daddy would be nicer. The crash haunts my every memory, I have nightmares. Where I see my Daddy's bloody face, the speed of the car increases and then the bright lights fill my sight, and I wake up. Screaming and crying. Mama usually comes in and comforts me because Vince isn't home often. But every once and a while, he'll come in. And those are the times that make me feel the best.


	3. Into the eyes of a Cobra

Chapter two- Into the eyes of a Cobra

I sat there on the couch eating a piece of toast and staring blankly at the tv screen that was playing what I assumed was the news. I couldn't understand it so I chose to stare at it, vaguely aware of Mama scurrying back and forth in front of me, scrambling to collect everything she would need for work today. I felt her kiss my head then tilt my head so I could see her lips,

"Make sure you wake Vince before noon, he'll sleep all day."

I took a moment to comprehend what she said then nodded, she kissed my head again and I watched her walk out the door. Sighing to myself, I turned my head back to the screen and let my eyes fix themselves. I glanced at the clock and it was about nine o'clock. Vince would kill me if I decided to wake him up this early, just because I woke up at eight every morning doesn't mean he as to. But I don't know why I wake up at this time, maybe it's because I go to bed earlier, because I have a curfew unlike my other friends and there's nothing else that's better to do than go to bed early. Sometimes I'd watch Vince stumble past my open door at midnight, even later at times. I'll kick his rear end out of bed around ten.

I layed on the couch after putting my dishes away, my foot bopped to a beat that plays over and over again inside my head. It's been there forever, well probably since the accident. It occupied my mind about a month after the accident, I'm thirteen now. It's been a year and nothing's changed, nothing's improved. I'm still deaf and the doctor says if it hasn't improved by now, it never will. I think this is just God's way of a warning, maybe Daddy had his warning before, or maybe God wanted to have a talk with him. You know, one of those talks that's supposed to change you, make you see something through another window. Yeah, maybe that's what He wanted, but I don't think He changed Daddy, He sure did change me and Mama. I don't think Vince notices anymore, maybe his way of grieving is forgetting. Maybe he's just bottling it all up, and one day, he'll explode. Like when Teddy shook Chris' coke bottle and when he opened it, it was like a fountain of foaming liquid that shot into the sky, and sprayed everyone within a six feet radius of it.

Looking around at the house now, I notice that Mama had cleaned out all objects that would even hint at that another male had occupied this house. No pictures, no cards, no clothing, no mail with his name, and his clothing was packed away and put into boxes in the attic. The only things that I had of him were his favourite plaid shirt and the necklace he died with, I wear it around my neck all the time and not once have I ever took it off. I think I even took the bottle of cologne that he always wore, and I keep it in my underwear drawer, cause I know no one will go in there, Mama doesn't even go in there cause she gives me privacy. Every once and a while I'll spray just the tiniest bit on his shirt and just smell it. It makes me feel better, it's the closest thing I have to him, the best thing I will ever have next to hearing his voice again.

When I finished drying the dishes and putting them away, and tidying up the living room I headed upstairs to Vince's room. His door was open a little and I peeked in to find him flaked out on his stomach. His leg and arm over the side, I even think he was drooling a little because I saw a small wet spot by his open mouth. He sure did look funny, I almost laughed, but I stuffed my fist into my mouth. I crept around all his junk, stepping over a few car magazines, grimacing at the girl magazines he had, he still slept on, thank goodness he hadn't stirred. It had been quite warm last night so Vice had slept with his shirt off, I watched the muscles of his back slightly tense and relax with his light breathing, placing a hand on his skin I winced at the heat. He was burning. Probably because of the heat last night, and his night of drinking. He probably had a few beers with his buddies last night, I watched him come home late again.

Placing my hand on his forehead just to make sure it wasn't a fever or anything, I then gently shook him. He didn't budge so I shook more roughly,

"Vince."

He halfheartedly swatted my hand away and I giggled a little,

"Vince, wake up."

I flicked him when he buried his head into the pillow.

He didn't budge again, so I knelt down beside his head and blew hard on his ear. He turned his head so it was facing me and I saw his lips move,

"What?" his eyes were still closed.

"Get up."

He opened an eye, "no."

"C'mon, Mama wants you up." I'm pretty sure I was whining now.

"I don't want to get up." I squinted, trying to decipher his words.

"I know, but I was told to wake you up before noon."

"What time is it?"

After squinting again, I turned to the clock, "well I had decided to wake you up at ten but I guess I got a little busy, it's eleven now." I turned back to see him staring at me, I smiled a little when his face screwed up in what I assumed was a groan.

"Fiineee."

"Good, I'll get you some toast," I said, watching him sit up then wince at the sun.

"And some aspirin." I chuckled, leaving his room.

When I was down stairs I thought about everything that was going on, summer was half way done, we were going into grade eight. So exciting, we were going to be the top of the food chain. Then it would be taken away in our freshmen year at highschool. Yikes, that's a scary thought right there, so I'll stop while I'm ahead. Then there was the whole Vince thing, he comes home late every night, a lot of the times I'm in bed, but not quite asleep yet. He drinks, I know it, and I don't like it either, I wish he wouldn't because I have this nagging fear that he'll turn out like Daddy. Sometimes I wonder if he does have a brain in that space he calls a head.

The toast popped when Vince appeared, he sat at the table watching me. I knew he liked peanut butter and jam on his so that's what I gave him. I grabbed a tall glass and filled it with orange juice then grabbed the bottle of aspirin and poured two into my hand, I placed the pills and the drink down first and he gave me a half smile of gratitude, then I came back with the toast and placed it down as well. He looked down at it and I saw his body shake with a laugh. When I said he liked peanut butter and jam on his, well I smeared the toast with peanut butter and then made happy faces out of the jam.

"Thanks kid."

Gosh, if only I could hear his laugh again, I miss it, because it rarely happened and when it did, it was a nice change. He was always trying to act tough but when he laughs, it changes everything. Thinking this, I sat down and watched him.

"Vince?"

He looked up at me, letting me know he heard me.

"Were you out drinking last night?"

He continued to look at me, then shrugged, "yeah."

I sighed, "I wish you wouldn't, you know how I feel about alcohol."

He looked back up at me, chewing the bite he had taken then took a swallow of orange juice, "yeah, I know. That's why I don't do it around you."

"Well, I guess I can appreciate that, but still. I don't like it, and I really wish you wouldn't do it. It's a bad habit to get into, same with smoking."

I watched him nod as he got up and took his dishes to the sink, he even washed them, which surprised me. He came back over to me then took my chin in his hand, "be good today and stay out of trouble. See you later, kiddo." then he kissed the top of my head and headed out. Grinning a little to myself I looked to the clock and realized that I only had an hour until the guys would swing by and pick me up.

I sat on the steps outside, the door locked and a note taped to the wall beside the "key" table letting anyone who came home know where I was. I sipped at a bottle of water, staring out across the street, when Teddy came out of nowhere and nearly tackled me to the ground, my breath came out in short gasps and I tried to calm my racing heart down, glaring at the grinning Teddy who looked quite pleased with himself I snipped,

"I'm glad that's out of your system."

He only grinned wider, Chris and the others showed up seconds later,

"Way to give the girl a heart attack, Duchamp."

I shook my head at them and stood not catching what was said, "lets get outta here."

We walked in silence into town, well _I _was pretty sure it was silence, they didn't include me in whatever conversation they might be having, and frankly I didn't really care. I preferred to just think, as you can probably tell I do a lot of thinking and I'm generally a quiet person. And I certainly don't _cause_ trouble, because as long as I'm hanging out with these four, trouble is bound to find me. In any way, shape or form.

When we got into town, I stepped into the pet store because I had a job there, I was paid once a week for coming in twice a day to feed the animals, an easy job, didn't require listening to someone babble on about rules and such. So I was quite content and besides, it didn't take to much out of my day, and it was some more money in my pocket, besides allowance. When I came back out, our little group had some how gotten bigger, but the guys who joined us...definitely were not our age. They were taller, and more tough. The only thought I had was _huh?_

Stepping closer to my boys, I scanned the other group and quickly picked out my brother. Ohhh, so these must be his buddies, the famous Cobras.

My gaze stayed trained on my brother, finally he looked at me. But by this time I was standing up beside Chris, Teddy was slightly behind me, and Gordie was standing on the other side of Chris, Vern was standing behind all of us. To be honest, when Vince looked at me, he had the facial expression of surprise, I couldn't understand why, he knows I hang out with these guys.

"Kayiena!"

I looked at him,

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, jumping down from the hood of the car he had been sitting on, "thought you were staying home today."

I struggled to understand his lips, but finally I managed to get the gist, "I had plans for one, besides you know I can't stay home alone."

"Right."

I noticed a blond boy turn to him, far enough so I couldn't see what he was saying.

I saw Vince's lips, "she's my sister."

More speaking that I couldn't understand so I interrupted.

"Um, excuse me. But could you face me when you speak."

The blond turned, "excuse me."

"Um...I..uh, just asked if you could face-," I stuttered, underneath those icy eyes I couldn't find my normal confidence.

"I heard you," he stated, walking over to me, "what _I_ don't understand is, why are you giving me attitude?" His face was closer to mine now.

"I...I wasn't giving you..." my sentence trailed off when his glare increased. I felt Chris shift beside me, stepping closer to the blond boy in front of me. I watched his lips move, but didn't catch what they said.

But I did see the blond boy's lips, "shut up." And from what I could tell, he was giving a warning.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice, telling him to shut up like that."

The boy raised an eyebrow, "so? I'm generally not a very nice person."

"Uh, what? I didn't quite catch that." I gave a sheepish look.

He stared at me like I was mental or something, "are you stupid or-."

Something caught his attention and he turned to look behind him, I looked over at Vince because that's where the blond was looking,

"I said don't be mean, that's my sister you're talking to."

The boy said something I assumed, because Vince answered,

"You don't see her around 'cause she hangs around those faggots."

My eyes widened, and I gave a slight gasp, my hands were planted at my hips and I glared, "Vince!"

His head turned to me, "what?" he snapped.

"What did you say?"

He glared.

"I've told you not to use that word."

He rolled his eyes and his lips moved slightly, like he was mumbling, I caught the words "not that" and "can hear".

I glared harder, "just because I can't hear you say those words, doesn't mean you can say them around me. I read lips, _remember_?"

"Yeah, yeah." he waved me off.

"Don't, 'yeah, yeah' me. What have I said before, "if you have nothing nice to say"-."

"Don't say it at all." He finished it for me, but his face and body language told me he was using mockery.

"Hey! Don't you dare mock me. You know how I am, I don't like any of those insulting words you use, and while I'm in the room, or in distance of being able to read your lips you will not use those words. I don't care who you're with or who you're putting a show on for, stop trying to act tough, you know I don't buy it. And when you're referring to _my friends_ then you will use their names."

He sighed, "last names." He was trying to bargain with me.

"Do I look like I'm in the bargaining mood? It's first names, no alternatives."

He threw his hands up in the air, "fine! You win."

"Again," I grinned, looking over to the blond who had an odd smirk on his face, "and from what I can tell, you're Ace Merrill. The Cobra leader. And as for not being a very nice person, well that's okay, 'cause there are a lot of 'not very nice' people in the world, what's one more gonna hurt, right?"

He gave me an odd look, "right, and how do you know me."

"Oh, I don't really know you. I know your name, and I gave an educated guess as to who you were." I gave him a bright smile.

I watched him give a laugh, "so you can't hear me."

"Nope, but I can lip read. So make sure I can see 'em."

He shook his head, "I'll make sure to remember that."

"Right, so if you don't mind, I have places to be, things to do and friends to hang out with, so if you'll excuse us." I stepped away from Ace, "oh and Vince?"

He looked at me, "yeah?"

"That's one more for me." I smirked.

He gave a mock glare, "shut up."

"See ya later!" I called out before walking away, the four guys following me.

Chris nudged me to get my attention, I looked over.

"I think you made a new friend."

All I did was laugh.


	4. An artistic view of a Cobra

Chapter three An artistic view of a Cobra

It was about noon when I got back home the next day. I had stayed lake a Gordie's and Mrs. Lachance offered to let me stay the night. Gordie and I had slept later than usual, normally we're the early risers in the group, but because we stayed up into the early hours of the morning, we slept in late.

Gordie walked me home after we went to the store to buy some sodas. Outside of my house there was about four or five cars and I knew Vince's friends were here.

"Aw, I don't think it's a good idea if you came in," I smiled lightly, looking to him.

"Yeah," he sighed giving me a sheepish smile, "guess it wouldn't be, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, tomorrow. One O'clock at the tree house."

We said our parting words and I dragged my feet up the front stairs and into the kitchen. I didn't necessarily like coming home after spending so much time with my friends. The excitement at my house was about as equal to watching paint dry, and my friends were so much more interesting.

Plus my brother's friends were here.

Technically, it never was a good thing if the Cobra's were together.

Something was bound to be broken.

There was no doubt going to be a mess.

And definitely too much testosterone for one girl to handle.

_This was going to be a long day._

I walked in and found them all over the living room, the only one missing was my brother, and he was standing in the kitchen, waiting for me.

I gave him a small smile, " 'lo Vince."

His face stayed flat and emotionless for a few seconds before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Where have you been?"

I rolled my eyes and pretended that I didn't catch what he said. I turned and walked into the living room, weaving myself in and out of the bodies littering the floor and couches. But he was there again, and I grumbled.

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him, "where have you been."

I glared at him, "At Gordies."

"I didn't hear you leave this morning," he said, releasing my chin.

"I slept over last night," I sighed.

"You slept at his house, does mom know about this?" He gave me a grin, like he had something on me.

"Of course she did, Mrs. Lachance called her and told her- and these are her words not mine," I explained, pausing to change my voice not that I would know if it sounded any good, I attempted though, "a child of her age should not be walking home at this ungodly hour. It is much too late for her or Gordon to be walking now."

I rolled my eyes in conclusion.

"So where'd you sleep?" Vice asked me, his arms crossed.

I raised an eyebrow, "In a tree, where d'you think?"

He glared at me.

I sighed in irritation, "I slept in his bed! Jeez."

"You slept in his bed, where'd he sleep?"

It was my turn to glare, "he dragged a mattress in from the other room."

Vince looked relieved, "okay, good. Cause I'll be damned if you two sleep in the same bed."

I stared at him incredulously.

"Oh my god," I groaned, my hand coming up to my face. I started giggling.

"You are such a clown Vince, where's the circus?"

He gave me an odd look.

"You thought I was going to be doing THAT." I started giggling insanely.

"Ahaha, Vince if I was going to go and loose my virginity. It _wouldn't _be with one of my best friends."

His eyebrows raised.

"Besides, I'm a little young for that. Don't you think? Well then again. You were doing that sort of thing when you were twelve." I chuckled lightly, patting him on the shoulder as I passed to head up the stairs.

I came back down a little bit later when I had cleaned myself up, Vince and the rest of the parade were still lounging around on the couches like the lazy bums they were. I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't say anything. It was kind of funny when another thought came to mind of them all being potatoes and laying around the couches. Ha ha, couch potatoes.

I fished around on the table for my pad of blank paper and a pencil, retrieving both from the unorganized pile I sat down at the dining room table in the chair that faced the guys and flipped the book open to a fresh page, I sat there for a few minutes chewing the end of my pencil and staring at the blank white sheet that oddly reminded me of a think blizzard that obscured your view so much that you couldn't see your hand.

I looked up and stared out across the room through the open bay window behind the couch. I was watching the leaves shift in the wind when I was distracted by the guys, a bunch of them...well all of them jumped so they could- what I assumed- hoot and holler at the screen. I was pretty positive that they were watching the football game. The only one who didn't jump up was Ace, I watched him, taking in his position of pure comfort. Leaning back with one foot on the table and his elbow rested on that propped knee, a beer bottle clenched in his hand.

His face portrayed boredom, but his eyes betrayed that with the faint flicker of excitement as his team made a run for the other end of the field, heading for a touch down. I watched him sip his drink, the sleeve of his t-shirt slid up to reveal a hint of his Cobra tattoo that they had given each other a year ago. When one of the guys gave him a light punch on his shoulder, I watched as a grin spread over his lips, the muscles of his stomach contract in a laugh.

I liked it when he smiled, when he laughed, he looked so much different, like he was a different person. With out that ever present smug look, he actually looked...

Good.

Yeah, he actually looked handsome when he smiled. I could see why all the girls wanted him, he was like a god, trapped in human form.

I watched as his face screwed up into a shout, he was shouting words of encouragement at the tv, the excitement more prominent on his face. I knew that this time he would jump up when their team made another touchdown.

I wanted to capture how controlled, how content he was at this time, so I picked up my pencil and got to work.

I probably sat there for hours but I hadn't noticed, I was too busy capturing a moment of Ace's life that I wish would appear more often. It had only felt like minutes because my excitement to see the finished product took over my body, but I knew in order to make it perfect, I must take my time. Only time can perfect.

I was so busy that I didn't even notice the presence behind me, that is until they placed both hands on either side of me and lent down to get a better look at the paper, I shrieked in surprise and jumped about a foot in the air, I was lucky not to smack my head off of their chin. My head shot up and I faced Fuzzy, he was giving me a look of apology but his smile was pure amusement.

"Whatcha doing there?" he smiled, looking me straight in the eye.

I flushed and helplessly struggled to cover my work, I was quite protective and a little shy about my work. And always modest when someone complimented, that is, if anyone even got to see it. I was kind of embarrassed, because I could feel the others watching us.

"You're working furiously over here, what's all the work about?" he pressed on.

I shook my head, the colour in my cheeks darkening as I pressed my book closer to me. Fuzzy had always been one of the nicer ones out of the gang. That's what Chris had told me. He could still be pretty vicious though. You had to watch yourself around him sometimes. You never knew what he'd do.

"C'mon, let me see."

I shook my head again.

"Please?" He asked, giving me a form of puppy eyes that needed much work.

"I...uh, don't..." I stammered, feeling quite embarrassed and I was sure my face was beet red.

"I wont laugh if that's what you're thinking." he assured, the look he gave me finally did it.

"Well...I guess you could," I spoke in a tiny voice. He smiled and I allowed him to gently peel the book from my hands, when he had it, I looked down and fiddled with a few little trinkets. I didn't want to see his face if it was on the verge of laughter. Not many people got to look at my art work and many people got the impression that they'd have to pry it from my cold dead fingers if they wanted to.

What felt like hours later but perhaps only minutes he nudged my shoulder and showed me the most recent picture, "Is that Ace."

I looked at the picture of him sitting on the couch with the propped leg and air of comfort briefly and nodded. He nudged me again, "It's really good. Hey Ace, c'mere and check it out."

I watched him get up and I flushed some more, realizing he was going to see it. I immediately looked away, out the window that was beside me. Afraid of how he would act. Knowing that I'd have to look at him sooner or later, I turned back and found him still looking at it. His eyes looked up at me and he nodded, impressed with it. I could see it in his face.

"That's good kid, not bad at all."

I gave him a little smile and he put the book back down on the table. A couple of the others came up to look at it while I started to fiddle with my pencil. I felt Fuzzy nudge my side again since he hadn't moved, I looked up at him and he nodded in front of me. I turned my head and looked at Eyeball who was leaning in front of me with his elbows on the table.

"Draw me," he grinned, spinning a chair so he could straddle the back of it, he put his head on his fist and gave what he figures was a "thinking" expression.

I gave a tiny giggle and looked at him shyly, a half smile forming on my face, "you look like you're trying to grow a brain." I spoke in a quiet voice and out of the corner of my eye I saw the others laugh.

And at that moment... I knew I had just gained six new older brothers.

Yay.

Author's note:

I had a review from JJAH and a few questions were brought to my attention and I figured that many of you would have the same questions about Kayiena. So this is my response, and if anyone would like to take the time to read it, it might just answer them.

As for your question about how well she speaks, I'm not entirely sure. I would think that because she lost her hearing after twelve years of listening to people speak her speach might not be so bad. If you've ever watched "America's best dance crew" on the crew A.S.S.I.D there is a deaf boy, and he speaks fairly well. I'd like to think that Kayiena would sound like him over time as she forgets what people sound like. This is one of the reasons Vice is so nice to her, its a reason to protect her and that's why over time the rest of the Cobra's will act the same, like a group of protective older brothers.

Now, as for the lip-reading part, you know the type of people who pick things up easily, like it was a hidden talent. In my mind that's how Kayiena can lip read so well, because it was like a special talent that she never knew she had or would need. I know it takes a lot of practice and that's why Kayiena will get better over the years. she can make out simple sentences and a few words out of a few longer spoken sentences but if its a lecture she has great dificulty. So please, for the sake of the story bare with me and pretend that Kayiena is able to pick up on Lip-reading quickly, she'll get better over time.


	5. Fight for your Honour

Chapter four- Fight for your Honour

The nights got chillier all of a sudden, time flew and summer ended. School started and Halloween was fast approaching, the school was in high spirits about the Candy filled night and our class was planning a Haunted House. Oooh, scary. Pfft, not entirely. Well, if we put Teddy in there, maybe. He's scary on his own. I volunteered to be the "Human Sacrifice". A few of the kids were confused on how I would do that, since I wouldn't be able to hear the kids coming. So one of my girlfriends offered to crouch under the sheeted table I'd be laying on and squeeze my hand when someone was coming. She'd also grab at their ankles for a little added fright. I think it'll be quite a _scare_.

We were saved from an extremely boring lecture about Alcohol from our health unit when the bell rang, signalling it was time to go to our lockers and get the heck out of there for a Friday night filled with entertainment. Naturally I was the first to get to the front doors and I patiently waited for the others. Soon enough, they joined me and we made our way to our separate homes. Saying our parting words to each as they were dropped off. Soon, it was just Chris and I. Our houses were the farthest away, but they were on neighbouring streets.

We were walking past the little Variety store thingy-mabobber when we noticed two guys from our class who hadn't shown up this afternoon. They were loitering in the doorway, both with cigarettes hanging out of their mouths. Bobby and Josh were the biggest jerks in our class. Actually they were the only jerks in our class, and they were quite enough. I just plain ignored them and kept my eyes straight ahead. I assumed they were saying things, so I hoped that Chris would follow my lead.

I felt Chris stop beside me and turn around to face those guys, I tugged on his arm,

"C'mon Chris, they ain't worth it."

I felt him grow tense, and his hand was shaking a little. I watched the guys say something else, and Chris's jaw tightened, his teeth gritting together.

I gave his arm another tug and I felt him stumble against me, but followed me nonetheless, his head was still turned. Thinking he would leave it I let go and continued walking, and the next minute I turned around only to see Chris on top on Bobby, his fists landing good ones on Bobby's face repeatedly. I watched in horror for a few seconds before watching Josh drag Chris off and the two of them started to work Chris over.

I ran over put myself in between them, I figured my tone was feral from the looks on their faces,

"Stop! Leave him alone. You two are such jerks, do you know the meaning of fair fight? And it's definitely not Two on One." I gave Bobby one swift shove on the chest, that didn't really seem to phase him, and then grabbed Chris and pulled him away before he jumped at them again.

I waited until we were a block away from them before I pulled Chris to face me so I could inspect the damage. I shook my head at him,

"C'mon, my house is closer. We'll go there and fix you up."

I watched him protest, his lips moving so fast they were almost quivering. Probably with the remaining adrenaline rush from the fight, "your brother will be there, his friends too."

"Doesn't matter, your face is a mess. Lets go, it's a Friday anyway Vince and if his friends are there, will be gone before dinner, Mama wont mind if you stay for dinner and you can stay later as well."

He shrugged, giving up and I helped him stumble the rest of the way to my house.

Of course, like we had jinxed it, Ace and the rest of his buddies were at my house again. I felt Chris's restrain but I pulled him a little harder, helping him in through the door I told him to so sit at the table. I watched him begrudgingly obey and shuffle out of the kitchen. I reached into the freezer and got some ice and followed him through.

"Here, put this wherever it hurts, if your eye hurts, don't put it directly on top, underneath is better."

He nodded bleakly and I looked over to see the Cobra boys there, watching us. Vince had his eyebrow raised.

"Stay outta trouble, think you can handle that?" I chuckled and went to the bathroom to find the first aid kit that we had.

It was in the bathroom, on the highest shelf... of course that's where it is. It wouldn't be anywhere else but the highest place so I can't reach. I grabbed the stool where we kept a tidy stack of extra toilet paper rolls and climbed up and just barely got my finger tips under the handle, if it were any farther back I wouldn't of been able to reach.

I came back and swung a chair around to face Chris, the kit rested on my lap. I took his face in my hands and hissed, "Chris, your eye is already swelling!"

He shrugged.

"Well, I can't do anything about that, so just keep the ice on it, hopefully the swelling will calm down some for Monday."

"Your jaw sore?"

I watched his lips move a bit, "yea." His voice was probably strained from the facial expression.

"Move it."

He moved the bottom part side to side and around, and I nodded in approval.

I was studying his busted lip when he spoke, "got into a fight."

"And you were..." I trailed off trying to find the right word.

"A dumbass? Stupid? An idiot?" he supplied.

"Any of those will do." I responded, brushing a cue-tip loaded with Cleaning Peroxide over his cut, he jerked out of my grip.

I held it up in the air and glared at him.

"This is your own fault, if you weren't-," I snipped at him.

He stared me in the eyes, "if I weren't defending you."

"Is that what you were so "heroically" doing?"

"Yes." His teeth were grinding together.

I rolled my eyes, "well who said you had to defend me." I grabbed his chin again and my hand hovered over his lip.

"I didn't like what they were saying about you."

The cue-tip rubbed against the cut and he jerked away again.

"Chris! Stop jerking away."

He moved his head towards me again.

I finished with his lip when I spoke, "what were they saying?" My eyebrow rose.

"Y'know, stuff." His lips formed over the words.

I tilted his chin to inspect the bruise forming on his jaw, "what sort of stuff?"

He shrugged.

"Obviously they weren't that important, so there was no need to go get yourself knocked around."

"Bobby said he wanted to get you alone." I watched Chris bite his cheek.

"Uh, huh. And...?" I pressed.

"And uh..." he looked uncomfortable.

"Spit it out." I laughed.

"He basically said he wanted to fuck you, but in much, much more degrading terms. With details that could make your skin crawl."

I nodded, not phased.

He gave me an odd look then continued, anger appearing more quickly with each word, "then Josh said he wouldn't want to fuck some deaf chick, that they're no fun."

The eye that wasn't swollen to a slit was flaming with anger.

"Okay, you see Chris-stand up please- guys like that are... well they're all talk." I stated, standing up in front of him, moving the chair out of the way.

He looked like he was going to protest but I interrupted, "all they want was a rise. That's all those jerks wanted, nothing but a rise out of you. They were looking for a fight. And you gave them one."

His face crumpled in defeat.

"Take your shirt off." I said, my hand motioning the movement.

His defeated look turned to bewilderment.

"What?"

"Take your shirt off, your middle took quite a few blows."

He stared at me for a few minutes, and I crossed my arms, glaring at him.

"Alright, fine." His hands came up in surrender and he slipped his shirt off, looking a little embarrassed.

I giggled, "Chris... it's not like I've never seen it before."

I grabbed his hand with my own, "squeeze if it hurts."

My other hand poked and probed around his stomach and sides and my hand took a few squeezes but nothing too bad. I stood back up and smiled at him,

"Good news is... no broken ribs."

"And the bad news?" He looked a little wary.

"Much bruising, your middle took a lot, so watch what you do."

He nodded quickly and pulled his shirt back on. I watched him before I spoke again.

"Look Chris, you were just-."

"Being stupid, I know."

"Sticking up for me, that's what I was _going _to say. But your way works too."

He rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Anyone up for food? How's Pizza sound?" I called out and looked out over the room.

There were many nods scattered about, everyone was in agreement.


	6. Thanksgiving

Chapter five Thanksgiving

I sat at the dining room table, sketching the vase full of flowers on the table, I could smell the mouth watering scents from the kitchen. Mom had been slaving over the hot stove all day for Thanksgiving dinner, it was one of her favourite holidays besides Christmas. Those two holidays were her happy place because she thrived to cook. The huge fancy meals she cooked, large enough to feed an army were always so filling and they tasted amazing. I remembered two Thanksgivings ago, Daddy had challenged Vince to an eating contest behind Mama's back. I watched in amusement while they stuffed their faces then gave them the "I told you so" lecture when they complained about stomach aches.

Those were the good old days.

The day's where all was well and everyone seemed content. Last year we didn't even have a Thanksgiving dinner because Mama was still hurting over the accident, in fact, all of us were. We just couldn't find the motivation to celebrate when we couldn't even seem to find the pieces to pick ourselves back up again. This year though, Mama had told us that it was for the best if we continued with our traditions, Daddy would have wanted that. I don't think that he'd want us to become lazy and give up with the celebrations we had every year. They had been important to him as much as they still were with Mama.

I was startled out of my thoughts when someone poked me on the arm, a dark pencil line flew out from under the lead and I turned my head about to give them a piece of my mind. I saw Vince there, throwing his keys up and down in one hand, watching me closely. I stared at him before snipping at him, "yes?"

"Mom wants us to go out to the store for some cranberry sauce."

"And you can't go on your own because...?" I said after a minute of deciphering his sentence.

"She said it'd be good if you got out of the house for a little."

My gaze switched from his face to the picture and back again when I sighed and put the pencil down, "yea, I guess I could come." Then I stood up and followed him to his truck.

We were stopped at a red light when I decided to pop a question,

"Vince, what would you say if I got a tattoo?"

He gave me a look of surprise, "a what?"

"Or maybe a piercing..." I continued looking out the front window then back at him, "what do you think?"

"Uhh..." he stalled, glancing at the light that hadn't changed yet, "no."

"Why not?" I immediately asked when the word that his lips formed around clicked.

"Because...where did that question come from anyway?"

I watched him intently but then shrugged, "just curious is all."

"Well I don't want you to get either, but the real answer you need is from Mom. And tough luck on getting a yes from her."

I slumped in my seat the rest of the way to the store.

The store loomed into sight sooner than I'd expected but then again, Vince drives fast. Before he even had the chance to shift the car into park I was sliding out of the seat and the door was closed, already making my way to the front door. He was just coming down the isle for the sauce when I bounced over to him, a can already in my hand.

"Is that it?" I gave a big grin.

He looked at me oddly and shook his head, "um, no. It's not, I think Mom was mumbling something about having no yeast...she probably wants to make bread."

"Okay," I sung and skipped towards the next isle with Vince right on my heels.

We were back in the car no more than five minutes later when I continued our previous conversation.

"But Vince, if I get a tattoo, I'll be more like you."

"And why would you want to be more like me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow while he blindly put the key into the ignition while looking at me at the same time.

"Well I guess I'd be more tough and if I had a tattoo I wouldn't feel the need to be all emotional."

"Kay, I'm a guy. I shouldn't be all emotional and stuff. Its... weird."

"Or, maybe I'd be more like the girls you date. I'd get noticed by guys." I was starting to get excited.

He turned my head to look at him and said very seriously which was a surprise because I didn't know he was capable of being serious, "Kay, you're great the way you are. You'll get noticed by guys when you're _older_," he stressed the word older, "and if you ever, _ever_ started to act like any of the girls I've dated...I'd kill you myself."

That gave me much to ponder about, but I think Vince was just happy that I had shut up for a while. I hardly noticed when Vince switched lanes closer to the curb, I did notice when he slowed the car down to a crawl. I looked up and almost gasped, Chris and Eyeball were walking...side-by-side..._together_. They never do that...they haven't been withing ten feet of each other for years... well unless Eyeball was thumping Chris.

I watched Eyeball's lips move, "Oh hey Vince, Kayiena."

I waved enthusiastically, "hi Chris, hi Eyeball!"

I watched as Chris walked over to my side and I poked my head out of the window, "What are you doing out, shouldn't you be at home for Thanksgiving?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "probably."

"Well why aren't you?"

"Mom went to stay with her sister in Salt Lake City like she does every year, and Dad's on a mean streak...again."

"Oh...so you aren't doing Thanksgiving?"

"Nope." Chris said, popping the "P".

"Hmm," I sighed before turning to Vince, interrupting his conversation with Eyeball, "hey Vince?"

He turned to me, "yeah?"

"Chris was just telling me that his Mom went to Salt Lake City to stay with her sister."

"Yea... I know that."

"And that their Dad is on another mean streak."

"Yes, where are you going with this, Kay?"

"Well, you don't think Mama would mind if there were two more people at Dinner tonight."

"No..."

"Because she always makes more food than needed, enough to feed an army of soldiers, especially at Thanksgiving and Christmas. There would be room for you two. Mama wouldn't mind at all. She likes entertaining." I was grinning now, practically jumping up and down in my seat. Looking at Eyeball who was eyeing me in amusement then at Chris who shared the same look.

I turned to look at Vince again who was chuckling, "yeah, Mom is kind of like Mrs. Tessio in that way, she make more food then necessary. Yeah Eyeball, you and...Chris can come. We can watch the game and the other two can do whatever."

I looked at Eyeball, he nodded in agreement, "yeah, we'll come."

I grinned and turned back to Chris, he was smiling too, "sure, sure."

"Great! Because everyone should be somewhere on Thanksgiving."

Vince nudged me, "okay, so you and Chris get in the bed, and Eyeball will come up front."

"Are you serious?"

"Uh, yea..." Vince was confused.

"Awesome!" I jumped out and grabbed Chris' hand. I jumped around to the back and hoisted myself up and sat down, Chris joined me seconds later.

He looked at me, "why are you so excited to be back here."

"Because it's fun. It gets really bouncy." I was grinning like a little kid in a candy store.

I watched Chris throw his head back and laugh. He looked so innocent when he was laughing, I loved it when he did so.

He was a different person when he laughed, like a kid without a care in the world.

If anyone deserved to not have a care in the world.

It was Chris Chambers.

**To HannaMichelle: **You asked a very good question, it wasn't a dumb one. I'm sure many people are asking how you pronounce her name. I will let you in on the secret :P

Her name is pronounced Kay-yeh-na (Kayiena)

**And to all the other reviewers: **I thank you very much for all of your dedicated reviews and encouragement for updates. I'm thrilled to see many people like my story.

**Infinite thank-you's to:**__

Outsider Looking In

JJAH (I am a big fan of your stories)

HermioneandMarcus

aandm18

HannaMichelle

**And a special thank you to JJAH who has reviewed all of my chapters so far.**


	7. Just can't take anymore

Chapter six- Just can't take anymore

my eyes snapped open two Saturday mornings after the Thanksgiving dinner we had with Chris and Eyeball, and for some reason I felt so tired. I don't know why, but it felt like I hadn't slept in years. I groggily rolled over to face my clock and the time that blinked back caused me to shoot up. It was almost one in the afternoon.

I fell back against the pillows and groaned, I haven't slept in this late since... ever, it was so, unnatural for me. I can't even remember what I did last night that made me so exhausted. It must have been something extremely active because I slept like a log.

I finally decided to haul my lazy butt out of bed so I could get dressed while it was still daylight. I dragged my feet along the hallway and figured Vince was up already, so I didn't bother to look in his room.

Treading down the stairs and into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and peered inside. A jug of milk, half a carton of Orange Juice, and a few cans of beer. How appetizing. I grabbed the O.J and placed it onto the counter then stood on my tip-toes to grab a glass. Being short was very irritating at times.

Walking into the living room, I fell into the seat beside Vince and took a sip of my O.J. I looked over at my brother and gave him a tired smile,

"Mornin'."

He looked at me and gave me a grin, "you're alive."

I stuck my tongue out and turned away from him. The tv screen flicked between cartoons, sports and news and eventually I got bored so I went and put my cup in the sink and headed out the door, yelling to Vince over my shoulder.

It was freezing out and I rubbed my hands together for warmth as I headed towards Chris' house. There was only two weeks until Christmas holidays and we hadn't had one flake of snow. Just cold temperatures and colder wind.

I pulled the neck of my woolen coat together as I walked up the path. When I reached the top step and was about to knock the door opened and Chris stepped out.

"Oh, hey Chris."

He looked surprised, "hey Kay. I was just about to swing by your place."

I grinned at him, "great minds think alike, I guess." I linked arms with him, "c'mon."

He couldn't help but follow me as I tugged him along.

Last winter had been a horrible one, it snowed more than it ever had and boy had it been cold. Because of Chris' financial problems, his family couldn't afford him a winter jacket. So the four of us-Gordie, Vern, Teddy and I- had all pitched in to buy him an oversized wool lined jean jacket that was sure to last him a few years.

The smile that had laced over his lips that Christmas, well, it had been more than worth it.

-

We sat in a booth at the Blue Point, each with a mug of hot chocolate warming our frozen hands. To anyone who didn't know us, they might have thought that we were a couple.

"It's fucking freezing out there," Chris threw into the conversation at random.

I couldn't help but laugh at his facial expression. It looked like he was blaming the steaming mug for the weather. Or he was trying to make it explode with his mind.

"What are you doing?" I snorted.

"Glaring at the cup."

"You look constipated," I suggested. Well that's what he looked like.

"Shut up!" He laughed, throwing a sugar packet at me.

I giggled and threw it back. We were just two kids having fun. So shoot us.

-

We were walking down the street, instead of us walking around the diner we snuck through the back and walked behind the buildings. Chris had told me about Gordie shooting the garbage can before the Ray Brower excursion. I sure got a kick out of that one.

Obviously, Lady Luck was _not _on our side today because when we turned the corner, we came face to face with Ace and Eyeball.

I felt Chris start to turn around to walk the other way but I pulled on his arm to stop him.

"Aw, it's the happy couple." I watched as Ace's face turn into a sneer. Eyeball taunted his brother by making kissy faces at him.

I looked at Chris and gave him a cautious look, I watched as his eyes narrowed. Then his lips parted to say something.

"We aren't a couple," he growled out.

"Could have fool us," Eyeball chuckled.

"Anything can fool you, Richie," Chris said cooly.

Eyeball's eyes narrowed and he started forward, Chris' shoulders squared and I took this as a sign of danger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I butted in, my hands flying up as I stepped in between the two brothers.

"Chris, I think that's enough for today. You can finish this battle _later_."

"Yeah, listen to you girlfriend, Chambers," Ace smirked.

Chris clenched his fist that had been near my waist, "she's not my girlfriend, she's my friend. Nothing more."

I struggled to keep up with his lips and I had a feeling he would go to far. Pressing Ace's buttons was _not_ a good idea.

"You wouldn't even know if you had a friend that was a girl. Considering you use them up then throw them away like a lip, flavourless piece of gum."

I had moved out of the way to see Chris's lips and I paled a little. Ace's features hardened and he swiftly moved towards us. He stopped when he was inches away from Chris.

"I suggest you take that Back, Chambers." Ace's lips barely moved so I had great difficulty figuring that out.

Chris was defiant, he didn't have to say 'no'. His silence was enough. The next thing I knew, Chris was thrown to the ground and Ace was pummelling him. I stared at them, horrified. Chris was trying his hardest to fight back, but he wasn't getting anywhere.

I looked at Eyeball who stood there and watched. He was smirking too.

"Help him!" I cried out.

"Why should I?" Eyeball sneered.

I gaped at him. I couldn't believe him, his own brother was getting beaten and he did nothing.

"He's your brother!"

Eyeball merely shrugged.

I looked back at the two on the ground. Chris barely had any strength left. I gasped when Chris took a fist to the ribs.

"Stop it!" I cried out.

They didn't stop.

"Get off of him!"I cried out again.

Ace didn't even acknowledge me.

"Ace!" I screamed at him, shoving his shoulder.

That got him to look at me.

"Enough." My voice shook, "you're hurting him."

I watched Ace stand and Chris sat up, but struggled all the same. I pulled Chris to his feet, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're bleeding!" I gasped when I noticed the trickle of blood from his head.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt."

I saw him wince.

"What is with you!? And not just you but all of the male species. Why can't you just admit you're hurt? You just got beaten up by Ace Merrill and you 'aren't hurt'? You're bleeding and bruised!"

I turned to face the other two.

"How could you do that to him?" I cried out at Ace, "you're twice his size and much stronger than him. You're nothing but a bully."

I was tired of this rivalry. I was sick to death of having to fix my boys battle wounds. I hated having to see my friends hurt. If it hurts them to obtain the bruises and cuts, what do you think it does to me. I hate seeing them, because they're evidence of violence.

"And you, Eyeball." I spoke again, turning to him, "just standing there _watching_. Not even helping him? I mean, you're never home so Chris is always taking the heat from your father!"

I glared at them both, "it's absolutely disgusting."

The two cobra boys stared at me and I flushed a little.

"I'm so sick and tired of all the fights, I hate having to play the nurse in all of this. I could thump the both of you because you're acting like a bunch of children! I am not your parent, I can't keep separating you two!"

"Then don't," Ace stated like it was so obvious.

"If I don't you'd kill him because you don't know when to stop. I really, _really_ think you need to learn to accept the fact that there will always be someone who will stand up to you, Ace."

"I'm sick to death of you two always fighting, and not just you two but all of you, it's your gang against my friends. If this is still about Ray Brower, well I have some advice for all of you. GROW UP and GET A LIFE."

I gave them all one final glare then spun on my heel, walking the opposite way I had come.


	8. The start of Reason

Chapter Seven The start of Reason

I completely avoided everyone for the rest of the day, I wanted nothing to do with anyone and I would probably scream if I couldn't be alone for more than five minutes. I was feeling overwhelmed, angry, frustrated, irritated, and confused. All at the same time. I was angry at Ace and Eyeball for being complete jerks therefore frustrated that they wont grow up and I'm confused because I don't know _why, _and when I get confused I get irritated and because I'm feeling this all at once I'm overwhelmed. Oh my god, I just want to shove my head into a pillow and scream until I can't no more.

I isolated myself down by the river bank through a think set of forest so no one would find me. Situated on a rock, I sat cross-legged and ripped up grass, throwing the confetti sized pieces into the bubbling river in front of me. It was relaxing, and it soothed my muscles. I was all tensed up and I didn't even know it, my back was locked up straight, fists clenched and I glared at the flow of water, gnawing on my lips.

They were really acting like a bunch of children, fighting over a GI Jo figure and when his head ripped off, they both blamed each other and tried to kill one another at any chance given. It was really dumb, and if it had been Vince and I he would of given up the fight long ago, because he would listen to me when I told him off. Well not all the time, but most of the time I put a bug in his ear.

I just really wished that both sides would let it go and just get along. One day they'll need each other and both of the groups will be too proud to ask the other for their help. There are consequences for everything you do and say. And one day, Karma's gonna come around and kick them all. And I'll be there, I'll be the one watching on and you know what? I'll probably laugh. I'll laugh at all of their stricken faces then say 'I told you so'.

And you know what?

They still wouldn't get it.

And that really, _really _grinds my gears because how thick can you get? You're dumb as a doornail if it doesn't click.

-

It was later that evening when I got home, I dropped by the store to feed the animals just one last distraction before going home. I felt that it gave me more time away because the longer I stayed away, the more time I would have to cool down. But as I left the animals, I sure didn't feel any calmer. I was still frustrated, and angry, but fuzz balls did put a warmth in my heart.

I inwardly groaned when I was feet from my house. The front was swarmed with the Cobra members cars. Jeez Louise man, don't they have a life rather than bum around my house. What do they _do _with their day? Besides sit around like a bunch of bumps on a log. I just really wish that there was one day where I could go home to a relaxing night _without _boys for once. A girl like me who hangs around boys all day, well, I need a break from all the testosterone and _manly _activities

I stomped up the steps to my front door, my mind already set into a plan. I was going to _ignore_ them, especially Ace and Eyeball. Vince will get on my case about where I was all day, well he can shove it for all I care at the moment because I am **not** in the mood.

I stepped inside the hallway and bumped the door back closed with my hip, kicking off my shoes. I took my jacket off and hung it up then made my way through the kitchen and into the living room. I was just going to walk right through and down the hall to my room but my plans were foiled when Vince blocked my path.

I looked at him, "what?"

He merely glared at me, "don't 'what' me. Where have you been all day?"

I chewed on my lip for a second, "out."

"Where. With who?" His lips hardly moved at all.

"I wasn't with anyone besides me, myself and I."

"You. Were. ALONE?" Vince cried out.

"Oh nock it off would you? I'm not a little girl anymore." I rolled my eyes.

"You shouldn't of been alone. Where the hell was one of your friends, I mean they're everywhere else but when they should be with you, they _aren't_?"

"I _was_ with Chris, but I left."

"Why the hell would you leave?"

"Oh, your _friends_ didn't tell you? They haven't been gloating all this time?" I snarled spitefully.

"Tell me what? Gloating? What the fuck are you talking about?" Vince asked, looking confused from his friends to me and back.

"Just leave it alone, Vince!" I shouted at him then moved towards the table, away from him.

I grabbed my sketch book and was about to leave when Ace stopped me, his hand caught me on the arm. Not aggressively but enough to make me stop. I turned to face him then ripped my arm away from him.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I seethed, my anger was coming back full throttle and I could wring all of their necks.

"Whoa, what's the matter with you? Why so angry?" His hands went up in surrender.

I glared at him. He knew why, but he wanted to play stupid with me.

"C'mon talk to me," Ace grinned.

My lips twitched then twisted up into a snarl, "why? Why in the world would I want to talk to you Ace? Huh? Enlighten me. If you think I forgot about earlier then you're sadly mistaken."

Ace's eyes widened slightly, "oh come on. You're not still pissed at me and Eyeball are you?"

"Oh I don't know...you did beat the tar out of my best friend...I suppose that's nothing to be angry about. Right?" I rolled my eyes, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"He put himself in that position," Ace defended himself.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO RETALIATE!" I shouted in his face.

"YOU COULD OF JUST LET IT GO AND FORGOT ABOUT IT, BUT NO. YOU HAVE TO TEACH ANYONE WHO 'DISRESPECTS' YOU, BECAUSE GOD FORBID ANYONE TALKS BACK TO ACE MERRILL!"

I suppose the term "you could hear a pin drop" would be put to good use at the time, but I couldn't hear a slab of cement fall and crack on the ground.

Ace stared at me. So I took this as another chance to say more.

"I'm so sick and tired of all of this. I've had ENOUGH. I can't take the whole 'Cobra Boys against my Boys" feud. I'm the middle man of it all. They're my friends. My best friends, we've gone through _everything _together and I'll always stand by them and defend them. And if you guys want to remain 'friends' I guess you could say, then you guys better clean up your acts and get over yourselves. I will not take anymore and if any of this continues I _will_ walk away."

I switched my glare to everyone in the room, landing on Vince last.

"What I want, more than peace between you and my guys is to be treated well. And NOT as a little girl who can't even walk normally without falling down. I'm only deaf, not a danger magnet. Stop treating me as if I have to be watched every second of my life, because I don't. I can manage on my own."

I turned to Eyeball and said more calmly, "Eyeball...haven't you ever _thought_ of helping Chris when he was in trouble?"

He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Because I know for a fact that you turn your head at home, he's told me that you've walked right out the door when your Father was beating him. He tells me everything you know. I'm his living, breathing, walking, talking Diary. You know it hurts him, he hates it. He understands the feud between you and him. Of course he does, you two are brothers. Brothers always fight."

He didn't say anything, just watched me.

"Haven't you ever had a second thought about stepping in between Chris and your Father and telling him to stop. You probably haven't because you're to worried about your own hide. Who cares about Chris, the thirteen year old who can't hold a fight with your best friend very well, let alone his own drunk father."

Eyeball broke his eye contact with me, and I didn't even get my hopes up that I was getting through to him. You can't talk sense to a Cobra. You just can't.

"Can't you all see why I _hate_ alcohol? I hate it so much. It killed my father, it messed up my hearing. I've seen the after affects from Chris' bruises to see what it does to his Father. It's a monster in liquid form. I hate it when Vince drinks, he's hung over when I see him after drinking, the last stage. But even to have a nasty hang over in the morning. Its just not _worth it._ Don't you see that?"

They pretty much all stared at me like I had two heads or something, "oh what's the use," I threw my hands up in the air, "you can't talk sense to a Cobra. You're all way to hard headed. You'll figure it out the hard way. And by then. It'll be way too late."

"If you think I'm only angry at you guys, well that's not the case. I'm mad at Chris too, because if you look at it. It's just as much his fault as it is yours. He doesn't need to instigate, and add to the fire. But then again, you don't need to throw the first punch."

I looked around the room once more then scooped up my sketch book, my sock covered feet dragging across the wood all the way into my room. I didn't even feel like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I had so much more to say but it wouldn't come out. One day though, it would. When everyone least expects it, that's when it'll all come together.

God, I need a miracle for that to happen.


	9. Snow fall

Chapter eight

Sunday morning I sat on the bench out side my front door, it was real cold this morning and my hands were shoved deep into the pockets of my thick sweatshirt. I didn't really care if I got sick, it would give me an excuse to not go to school on Monday.

I sat there with my head cocked to the side, staring blankly at the other side of the street. It barely registered in my thoughts when a white fluff floated past, not even as I watched a second chase its friend. My breath paused at my throat when I realized that the fluffs weren't floating, they were _falling_, and more followed.

_Oh look...snow._

It was the first snowfall of the season, always the most gentle and prettiest of them all. It was gorgeous. Castle Rock in the winter reminded me of the Christmas cards we got from family during the holidays. It was always breath-taking and I made a mental note to use my camera this winter. Mama got me a fairly expensive camera last Christmas when she noticed my interest in photography.

I continued to stare at the calming white flakes when a head obscured my vision. He placed his head on his folded arms and watched me.

We stared at each other, he offered me a tentative smile as I waited for him to speak.

"Hey, Kayiena."

I didn't say anything.

"Look...um, about yesterday. Rich told me you blew up at him and Ace."

My eyes left his lips and moved up to his eyes. I took in the purplish bruise around his right eye. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Did he?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, and I understand where you're coming from. I understand that it's my fault as much as it is theirs."

I studied him for a moment, "no Chris, I don't think you understand. If you understood, you wouldn't let them get to you, because that's what they want."

"I know. Kay, I know. And I try, but it's hard." he spoke, coming up the steps.

"How is it hard?" I asked confused.

"You don't get into fights with Vince, like physical fist fights. Whereas Eyeball will beat me if I look at him the wrong way. Eyeball and I hate each other, it's common fact. We're brothers, of course we hate each other, we're always going to fight." Chris explained.

"Just ignore him then."

"You can't ignore him, he'll keep getting under your skin and eventually you'll blow up. He knows he'll win."

"Then don't let him win." I pleaded

"Easier said than done, Kay." He gave me a half smile.

We watched each other for a moment before he spoke again, "are you still mad at me?"

I sighed and shook my head, "no, I'm not."

He grinned, "good, because I hate when you're mad at me."

I smiled at him.

He held a hand out, "skin it."

I dragged my hand against his, and he did the same with mine. Then wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

At that moment, everything was cool with us.

-

The first period of Monday morning went by quickly, we didn't really have enough time to start a new lesson because our class was one of the three grade eight classes in the school waiting to be called down for the assembly next period. Our teacher decided to let us goof off, rather attempt to keep us in our desks.

I sat there, doodling on a scrap piece of paper when someone's huge behind covered half of my page. Growling, I looked up and found a grinning Teddy sitting there.

"Hey, get your butt off my desk."

He shook his head, giving me his crazy grin.

"This is my island and you're hogging all of the necessities"

He merely shrugged and I could only imagine the crazy laugh that he has. I could remember it clearly. It haunted my dreams.

"Okay," I said impatiently, "I am now throwing you to the sharks. Get off my island, you're immunity ends here." I gave me a shove and he slid down.

"You'd be a bundle of fun if we were stranded on an uncharted island in the middle of the ocean." Teddy joked, drawing up a chair from behind it and straddling the back.

"Of course I would," I grinned, poking his nose with the eraser end of the pencil.

He made a face and the light bulb went off in my head, "oh my god, don't move. I want that face right there."

I flipped the page over and sketched the most comical face I've ever seen.

Another presence joined us and I quickly looked up to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Vern-o, what's up?"

Vern was always a fast talker, so I had the most troubles understanding what he was saying. This time though, I got what it was. _I am getting better at this._

"Nice face Teddy," Vern laughed.

I suppose Teddy didn't say anything, if he did, his lips didn't move.

-

I'm assuming that an announcement came over the PA system, because the class was suddenly out of their seats and heading for the door. Gordie came to stand by my desk to wait while I put my book away. Then together we became the caboose of the line

The two of us grabbed a seat in the Auditorium near the middle and Chris, Teddy, and Vern soon joined us. The guys were goofing off, Teddy was throwing paper balls at random people, and he beamed one kid on the forehead. Where he got the paper, I'll never know. Maybe he stuffed them down his pants.

...Never mind, I don't want to know.

I watched as the principal walked out to stand in front of his podium, his hand was raised and he looked calmly out to his audience of the three rowdy grade eight classes. I smacked Teddy on the back of the head and pointed impatiently at the front. He immediately stopped talking.

Our principal began talking soon after, and I struggled to understand what he was saying, squinting at his lips and just barely catching the words they formed. Something about the polls from each of the classes have come in...three candidates have been chosen. _Candidates? For what? _The usual speech followed about how not to take anything personally if your name was not called, the finalist would be chosen based on a majority vote from the staff. _Okay, okay. What is this __**for**__ though? And who are these Candidates?_

"And the Candidates for this year's Valedictorian are,"

"Cameron Jones."

I watched people clap enthusiastically and a boy stand up and go up to the stage to stand beside the Principal.

"Jane Shore."

I watched as more people clapped, and a small blonde girl go up the steps with a bounce in her step.

"And, Kayiena Rose Desjardins."

I didn't even realize what he had said until Gordie nudged my in the side, I turned to him and saw his lips form around a grin, "Go!"

I stood up hastily, casually looking at my friends faces. Teddy was excited, Vern's eyes were shining brightly, and Chris was...proud. He was grinned with pride. And you know what... that made me proud.

I stood in the middle of the two other candidates and beamed out over the crowd. They were clapping insanely, and my boys were the most ecstatic. They were literally jumping up and down.

And I giggled.

**Authors note:**

**Oh my god, I am sooo sorry that I haven't been updating this story. I've had a busy first month back at school, and there's so much on my mind it's causing me writers block. Don't get me wrong, I did nothing but think of what was going to happen, but I've been too busy to write it down. Please forgive me in advance because there may be a few other chapters like this as well. Thanks for hanging in there for me.**


	10. Friday the Thirtheenth

Chapter nine- Friday the Thirteenth

It was January thirteenth, the snow covered the ground and came up to our knees, it was the fluffy kind. Not the wet stuff that seeped through your boots and soaked your socks and after they dried they became all stiff and cold. The fat flakes had continued to fall for a week and a half now, and it seemed that they hadn't paused for a break at all. It was beautiful out, but the cloud of dread was hanging on our shoulders. It was Friday the thirteenth, and it was also Gordie's birthday.

Now, none of us were superstitious, well maybe Vern was but we weren't. I will admit that some of his warnings rubbed off on me, he kept telling me about the goocher that him and the guys got when they was flipping to see who'd go and get the food during the summer of Ray Brower. And after, him and Gordie nearly became pancakes after a train nearly hit them on that bridge that separates Castle rock from Harlow.

When I say I'm superstitious, I only mean a little. Sure I do the whole throw the salt over your shoulder and nock on wood thing, but I don't go out of my way to prevent things from happening. I'm not into the whole hexes and spell craft and bewitched objects that keep evil spirits away. That's a bunch of garbage anyways, stuff happens to the best of us. No one can help it. It's a little something I like to call fate. Fate is in the future and no one that I know of can foresee the future. If someone said they could I'd say the few marbles you had in your head had rolled out when you were sleeping, now it's just space with tumble weeds rolling around.

Gordie and I were sitting in my room after school, me on my bed and Gordie on my wheely chair. We were waiting for the others to come by so we could go somewhere together. Gordie was busying himself by tearing open the gift wrap on the present I had just handed him. He was making a career out of it, struggling with all the tape. My simple explanation for the large quantity of tape was: I'm a bad gift wrapper. If I was given the chance to wrap a gift for Death and he'd let me live, I would surely die.

To be brutally honest with you, his struggles were providing me with great entertainment that fed the hunger of my boredom while we waited for the other three to make their entrance. I became sympathetic for my friend and held out my hands,

"Aw, Gordo you're so cute. Give the gift here, I'll open it for you."

He thrust the present into my hands with a frustrated grimace on his face.

"Pass those scissors to me, Gordie." I stated my head coming up to look at his face.

"Scissors, what scissors?" Gordie asked me, his eyebrows scrunching up.

"The ones that are behind you, on the desk."

He turned around and picked up the handy tool that I kept hidden in my room. It seemed that whenever I needed them, there was never a pair in the kitchen so I kept a pair in my room at all times.

He was glaring at the object in his hand when he was facing me again.

"How could I have not seen them?" I saw his lips form the sentence.

I gave a hearty laugh, "oh Gordon, you are so adorable. For someone so smart, you're very oblivious to your surroundings."

He stuck his tongue out at me, "quiet you, no comments from the peanut gallery."

I giggled and took the scissors out of his grip and made one easy slice up the paper then handed the scissors and gift back to Gordie, so he could finish what I had started.

He tore the rest of the paper off and gasped in surprise.

"Wow, thanks Kay. I've been looking at these for the past two weeks." He began flipping through the next three Detective comics in his series.

"I know, I had to wipe the drool off of the covers when I bought them."

He smacked me on the knee with one of the comics and we both laughed.

That's when my door burst open and three guys piled in.

As tradition, the three non-birthday boys would get the fourth in a "Birthday Pile on".

Then Birthday beats.

And finally they would all settle down and Gordie would continue opening his gifts.

This, was exactly how it went. This happened on everyone's birthday, well except mine. I guess the guys figured I was more "breakable", so there was no pile on and birthday beats for me. I don't believe in punching people on their birthdays, I would rather hug them.

After Gordie finished with the last gift, placing it in the pile with all the others, he leaned back in the chair and looked at all of us. Chris, sitting to my left on the bed, Teddy at the window, and Vern on the floor.

"Now what?" I watched his lips move.

I saw Chris's head turn towards Teddy and I looked over too, to catch the tail end of his sentence, "I'm bored."

"Well, since its Gordo's special day. I say he decides on this afternoons activities." I stated, leaning back on my palms.

We all stared at Gordie for a few minutes and then he spoke.

"Let's go Boot Skating on the lake."

We were all in agreement.

Boot skating was an activity that we "invented" last winter. It was the same thing as Ice Skating but instead of using skates, we went on the ice with our boots. It was quite funny, and it was harder to manoeuver on the ice with your boots. Specially when we had no traction.

The five of us headed down to the lake, well actually we trudged through the knee deep snow THEN got to the lake. Chris picked up a frozen piece of snow and threw it on the ice and watched as it bounced then slid away from us.

"Well, it seems safe enough." I watched Chris say.

"I don't know you guys, somehow throwing a hard chunk of ice on the frozen lake just isn't convincing enough for me." Vern whined.

Gordie went out and cautiously placed his foot on the surface, gradually making his way out and testing the ice for us.

"C'mon you guys. Its fine."

Teddy was the second one on then Chris. I hesitantly placed my foot on the ice and nearly slipped, I caught my balance and edged over to the others, Vern following close behind. Any other time I was quick. Fast walker and fast runner, but when it was on ice, even Vern could beat me somewhere. So I was still taking baby steps to the guys and when I went to stop in front of them my feet slid right out from beneath me and I fell on my backside. I sat there and looked up at them all and waved. Teddy laughed, and Gordie had a smirk on his face as he held out a hand to me. I grabbed it, but before I could gain my footing I fell again, this time dragging Gordie with me.

It was Chris who was laughing this time, "Okay, that's two for Candy-Cane and one for you Gordie. Who's next?"

"Vern is!" Teddy yelled, hip-checking Vern and sending him sliding, five feet away.

I laughed and cautiously stood up. When I accomplished my feat I stood there with my hands on my hips, "now what? We're here, what are we going to do?"

Teddy grabbed me around the waist and spun me around, landing us both on the ice again.

"Gosh darn it, Teddy. Son of a monkey and his hippo of a father. I just stood up too!" I scolded him, shoving his shoulder. He laughed at me, shaking his head.

I looked up at Chris, "well, looks like you won this round."

"I always win the rounds," Chris boasted, puffing out his chest.

"Ahhh, shut up!" Gordie, groaned. Shoving Chris on the chest and knocking him backwards.

Eventually we were all standing again when Teddy issued a challenge with Chris.

"Hey, Chambers. Lets see who can go out the farthest without turning chicken."

Chris surveyed him for a moment then grinned, "you got it Duchamp. Loser buys hot chocolate from the Blue Point."

"You're on." Teddy gave his high-pitched laugh and went out a few feet, then turned back to us and gave us a mocking look.

Chris went at a slight run and then slid about five feet farther than Teddy went, and he retaliated by going an extra three than Chris.

Chris inched out a few feet more than Teddy and he shoved it into Chris's face by beating him with an extra five.

When Chris didn't move, Teddy called out, I could barely read what he was saying. So I had to get Gordie to repeat it for me, "You turning Pussy on me Chambers? Common, be a man and come get me!"

"No way Teddy, I ain't going any farther man."

"Chicken Shit! You're a chicken shit Chambers, you won't even prove your manhood by coming out farther."

"I may be a chicken Shit, but I ain't Stupid!"

Teddy gave his screeching laugh and took a step, but stopped dead like someone had clunked him over the head with a rock.

I saw Gordie's lips move, "oh shit." I turned to watch as Teddy whipped around to make a break for it but it was like one of those Cartoons. Where the ground falls and for a split second they're running in mid air. Then he fell and there was a splash. I saw Chris slide over and Gordie and I stumbled over to see Teddy freaking out.

"Oh my god, oh my god. I can't swim, I can't swim! HOLY SHIT." Teddy was screaming. I turned towards Chris and my eyes widened in shock. Chris, was laughing. He was actually _laughing._ Bent over at the waist and pointing at Teddy's misfortune.

"Now who's the fucking pussy, huh Ted?"

"Jesus Christ! Chris, HELP ME. I cant SWIM," Teddy wailed, flailing his arms around.

Vern was in hysterics, "Shit, Chris. What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do man. We need help, we need to go get help."

"We aren't going to leave him!" I shouted.

"Vern, if you want to go running all the way back to town in the knee deep snow, you go right ahead. And while you're at it, bring us some blankets because I am not leaving. We'll be able to get him out." Chris stated, choking back another laugh.

"Oh shit! Oh SHIT. I'm gonna get eaten. THE SHARKS ARE GONNA GET ME!"

"It's a LAKE Teddy, sharks can't live in fresh water!" Gordie shouted.

I was freaking out now, my hands covered my mouth and I remembered thinking, _I don't remember it being that deep there._

That's when I shouted, "Teddy STAND UP!"

"I can't, its too deep!" Teddy was crying.

"Pull yourself together Teddy, try to stand up!" Gordie yelled trying to snap some sense into Teddy.

Teddy stopped flailing and attempted to stand. His torso came out of the water and he was standing, waist deep in the freezing cold water.

We stopped dead staring at each other and then Chris was on the ice, laughing.

We were all laughing, except for Teddy. When he climbed out he was shivering and I immediately pulled myself together, rushing to him I wrapped him up in my arms trying to warm him up.

"Vern, get a head start back to town and get someone to help. We don't have time to wait for someone, we'll just have to do our best to warm him up now and then start moving." I ordered, watching Vern leave. He was going quite slow so I decided to move him faster, "MOVE IT VERN!" I screamed and he immediately started in an awkward run.

I felt bad for yelling at him right after, but one of my boys had just fallen through the ice of a frozen lake.

And I was scared out of my mind.


	11. I don't want to be last

Chapter 10- I don't want to be last

Teddy hadn't shown up for school for the rest of the week. His doctor said he had come down with a serious cold and was to stay in bed. Sleep and the prescribed medication was the only way he would get better. Teddy wasn't one to stay in bed all day, in fact he wasn't one to sit still for more than a minute. Out of all the years I've known Teddy, he's only been still for about ten minutes at once. He just keeps going and going, and he never seems to stop. So to be frank with you, Teddy _hated_ to stay in one place, and obviously, he'd hate being in bed too.

Together, Vern and I made our way to Teddy's house. None of us had been around to see him yet, Mrs. Duchamp had told us to come by in a few days. Just so Teddy could have a few days of bed rest before we came to "disturb" him. Of course she was only joking, cause we all know that Teddy does the disturbing out of our group. And his Mama knows it too.

Be both knocked on the door at the same time, giving three sharp raps against the wood. We looked at each other and chuckled to ourselves then waited patiently for someone to greet us. Soon enough, the doorknob turned and then the door swung open. Mrs. Duchamp stood there, a wide smile graced her face.

"Hello Vern, Kayiena darling. Come on in. You're probably here to see Theodore, go on upstairs, he's up." She spoke in a fast tone and from what I remembered, a southern accent.

"Thank you, Mrs. Duchamp." The two of us chorused and we trudged up the stairs.

I didn't even bother to knock on his door, I just burst through and grinned at him.

"Hi Teddy-Bear."

He looked up at me and sneezed.

"'lo Kay-Kay."

He nodded to Vern with his mouth open.

"Close your mouth Teddy, you're gonna catch flies."

"I can't breathe."

"Sucks to be you." Vern imputed.

"Shut up."

"Anyways," I grinned, sitting on the edge of his bed, "how are you feeling?"

"I feel,"he paused to sniff back the contents in his nose, "like complete shit."

I laughed, "I would think so. But...that's what you get when you fall through the ice."

"It wasn't supposed to be that thin." He grumbled.

"If you had of thought to _stand up_, then you might not be so sick right now, and you would have gotten out sooner."

He stuck out his tongue at me, "smart ass."

"You know it."

"We brought you some homework Teddy, we wouldn't want you to get _too_ far behind." Vern grinned, pulling out a stack of papers and two textbooks and dropped them on the end of his bed.

"Man, why are they piling it on us now, we're not even in Highschool yet."

"Wait until we get there though, we're gonna be carrying around an extra twenty to thirty pounds every night." Vern stated.

"Great Vern, thanks for reminding me," Teddy growled. I giggled at the two of them.

"We have a project in Science, but Ms. Larkins said she would excuse you because of your...accident."

"Well ain't she candy sweet." Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Well at least you wont have to do it." I pointed out.

"It's not like he would do it anyways." Vern snorted.

"Touche."

"How come Chris and Gordo haven't come around yet?" Teddy asked, taking a swallow of his apple juice that had been sitting on his bedside table.

"Well Chris's Daddy's been on a mean streak. He came into school on Wednesday and he had a black eye and a split lip. He was limping too. And Gordo's as layed down with homework as we are. We stopped by cause I'm going over to Vern to do our Science project." I explained, getting a little saddened when I thought about Chris's battle wounds over the week.

"Oh." Was all Teddy said and a silence fell between us.

I looked at the clock then spoke, "think we should head out now Teddy, if we ever want this project off of our shoulders."

"Sure," Teddy said, then pouted a little. "I hate his, having to stay in bed all day."

"Aww," I smiled, taking sympathy on him, "Poor Teddy-Bear. It'll all be over soon, baby. You'll be up and about and going to school before you know it." I smiled at him then kissed the top of his head.

He looked at me and shrugged unenthusiastically, "right."

I laughed, "do your homework so you wont be bored."

He gave me a mock glare.

"Or you could just sleep. Yeah, sleep would be good too." I giggled heading out the door.

"Bye Teddy!" Vern called before closing the door.

-

I sat there, drawing some diagrams for our project, Vern was laying on his stomach on the floor, pasting the title that I had so artistically drawn onto the top of our poster. Our information was all neatly written in black ink on plain white paper and sat waiting for us to paste it all on the board. We've been working at it for almost an hour and a half when I looked up from my drawing and glanced down at Vern.

_He's not himself today,_ I thought as I watched him. He hadn't talked all that much today, he hadn't laughed a lot either. He wasn't cracking lame jokes that could only make me laugh, he wasn't being immature. He was just...there. There because he had to be, and there wasn't anything keeping him there besides obligation.

"Hey, wanna take a break for a few minutes?" I asked.

I assumed he agreed because he sat up and hoisted himself up onto his bed and gazed down at the poster.

He even looked sad. He was hunched over his head slightly drooping and he wasn't smiling. His body language upset me. Where was my happy Vern. The one who always giggled, and always had a smile on his lips. A smile that always reached his baby blues, but his eyes were dark, and shadowed. He was keeping something from me, I just knew it.

"Verno...?" I called, getting up and sitting beside him on the bed.

He looked up at me.

"What's wrong? You don't seem yourself."

He shrugged, "nothings wrong."

"Vern." I stated, "stop lying to me. I know there's something bothering you, what is it? Something happen at school?" I pressed.

He shrugged again.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

He answered with another shrug.

I sighed, "Vern, come on. You can tell me anything. You know that." I wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

He looked at me sadly, "Kay...am I fat?"

I looked back at him, bewildered. _Where had this come from?_

"Wh-what?"

"Am I fat?" he repeated. _Oh gosh, he sounds so small right there. So innocent._

"No! No of course not. Why would you think that?"

He looked down and spoke, "I don't want to be alone forever."

"Alone?" I asked, pulling his face up to look at me. "Vern, where is this coming from? I've never known you to talk like this."

I watched him sniff, "kids at school."

"Kids at school. Are they saying things to you?" I asked.

He nodded, I saw a tear slip down his cheek.

"Oh Vern, sweetheart. What are they saying to you."

"They call me fat, and put signs on my back with sayings like "Fat-ass" and "Tubbaguts"."

My mouth dropped open, _oh dear._

"They make fun of me in gym class. They say stuff like "how can his mom afford the food to feed him?" They've told me that I'd never get a girlfriend. That girls want muscle to hold onto, not love handles. They said that I'd die alone."

"Vern. You can't listen to them, they don't know what they're talking about."

"I'm fat aren't I, Kay?" He whimpered.

"Vern, you listen to me, and listen to me good. You are _not_ fat. Its just baby chub. You'll grow out of it, everyone does. Trust me."

"I've never even kissed a girl before, I never will either." He spoke sadly and it broke my heart.

"So? Not many guys have at this age."

"I bet Teddy, Chris and Gordie have." He said bitterly.

"Well..." I started, "I'm sure Teddy has. Because he's at a good start of being a "lady's man". Chris, I honestly don't know if he has kissed a girl before. Not as many as Teddy probably has but if he has its only been once or twice. And Gordie. Well, he may be smart, but he's also shy. And he's innocent too. He'll come around soon enough but his first will be with someone he loves. With someone special."

Vern sniffled and nodded at me, "I just don't want to be the last one, Kay-Kay. I'm always last for everything."

Oh it just breaks my heart seeing one of my boys like this. Vern was really hurting, and the stuff that the kids were saying to him were just so mean. Kids were cruel, especially to the ones who are a little different than everyone else. I hated to see him so vulnerable like this. I absolutely hated it.

"Vern." I said rubbing his arm, trying to give him some comfort.

He looked up at me.

I pulled his face to me with both of my hands on either side of his face and placed my lips gently against his. I pulled away a second later and smiled lightly at his surprised look.

"Now you won't be last." I stated simply.

He grinned at me and I pulled him into a hug.

"Lets get back to work, huh?


	12. Vince Cleaning equals Oxymoron

Chapter ten- Vince...Cleaning equals Oxymoron

I came out of my room, bent over and rubbing a towel through my hair. A shower first thing in the morning was a great way to start the day. Now feeling awake and refreshed, I could now work on my assignment. I was hoping to finish the drawing I had to do of the thing(s) that mean the most to me, then write about it. The picture was of me and my boys, lounging around the tree house during the summer. The written work would only take about ten minutes, it was the art that would take time.

I came into the living room and found Vince standing in front of the dinner table with his back to me. His hands were working fast in front of him and his posture seemed....

...Anxious

Nervous...

...Scared?

_What is going on?_

"Vince...?"

He jumped and spun around to face me. Arms spread out on either side of himself, like he was shielding me from something.

"What are you doing...?"

"Uh...no-nothing. I'm... I'm just cleaning...ye-yeah, cleaning." He stammered, looking around nervously.

"You...Cleaning?" My eyebrows rose.

"Yes."

"You and cleaning in the same sentence is an oxymoron." I stated, "besides, why are you _cleaning_ my project?"

"Uh...uh. Um, well. Heh, I thought," his eyes darted around the room like he was looking for an exit. "I thought you could uh...take-take...a break...? Yeah, take a break."

I gave him a suspicious look, "why would I take a break? I'm almost done."

"I thought maybe...you'd like to hand out...with me and the guys."

"I can hang out with you and your friends when I'm done."

"No."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think you deserve a break now."

"I think I need to finish my work now."

I looked at his worried face and sighed, "look Vince, this project is due in two days. I'd like to finish it before last minute."

"Bu-but."

I pushed him out of the way and looked down. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. If I could have made any sound, I would have screamed, but my voice died in my throat and all I could do was stare in horror.

What used to be my beautiful masterpiece now layed on the table soaking up a puddle of liquid that hadn't been there the night before. My eyes shifted to the right on their own accord to see a now _empty_ beer bottle, rolling slightly from side to side.

Seething, I spun around and growled out, "what did you _do_?"

"Heh, well...you see. I kind of walked into the table this morning and I didn't think there was anything in the bottle..."

"You walked _into_ the table! How do you just _walk_ into the table?"

"You know I'm not a morning person!"

I yelled out in overwhelming frustration.

"Vince, I'm giving you three seconds!" I snarled.

"Until what?" He squeaked.

"Until I rip your head off!" I screamed.

"JESUS!" He cried out before spinning around and booking it out the door. I chased after him, close on his heels. He burst through to door and took one flying leap off he stairs. His knees buckled and he fell, rolling to break his fall. He popped back up onto his feet and took off again.

Running down the steps so fast I practically slid down them, I took off after him again. Nearly tripping over my own feet in the process. I barely noticed the Cobra's standing there before I nearly ran into Billy.

"Move!" I snarled out and pushed myself harder. I picked up the pace and charged after Vince.

"VINCE! GET BACK HERE!"

He stopped and made a sharp turn and ran back to the house. Whipping around I tore after him, not having to run as far I came up behind him hot on his heels. He turned into the front yard and I took what I figured was my only chance.

I made a running leap and landed on Vince's back, causing him to stumble and land on his knees. He pulled me off like he was taking a rag doll off the table and pinned me to the ground. I struggled and fought against his grip, straining to cause him harm, but no matter how hard or how much I struggled he still remained on top.

"Get off of me!" I squealed, making an attempt at kicking him off.

"No! You need to calm down!"

"Calm down? _Calm down_!?" how can I calm down. That project is important, it's due in two days an I was almost done!" I yelled in his face.

"It's not _that_ important." he rolled his eyes.

"Yes it is! You may not have cared about your education, but I do! My teacher will _never_ believe that my _brother_ spilled his beer on my homework."

"Hey, I'll redo it for you." he tried to bargain with me. I gave a hysterical laugh.

"As much as I'd _love_ to see you attempt to draw my friends, even if it _was_ good, I wouldn't hand it in."

Vince sighed and rolled off, sitting beside me. His knees propped up with his elbows resting on them.

"Well, what can I do to make it up to you?"

I jumped up onto my feet and crossed my arms. I glared down at him and thought about it for a moment.

"Oh, there's a lot of things you _could_ do. But I don't think any of them would satisfy me."

Sighing, I spoke again, "I guess this will have to do."

Balling up my fist I gave him two swift punches as hard as I could to his arm, then stormed off inside, slamming the door behind me.

Once inside I cleaned up the mess on the table and trudged up to my room to begin working on a new project. I grabbed another sheet of paper and set up to begin another_ long_ day of homework.

Just as I sat down, a brilliant plan came to mind. A plan that would sure to satisfy my urge for payback.

And an evil smirk graced my lips for the rest of the day.


End file.
